A licensed 6 Gigahertz (GHz) wireless communication device may be licensed by a regulatory authority to communicate over a wireless communication channel in a 6 GHz wireless frequency band.
There is a need for technical solutions to support communication of unlicensed 6 GHz wireless communication stations (STAs), which may not be licensed by the regulatory authority to communicate over the 6 GHz wireless frequency band.